Bath Water
by 2708786
Summary: Tomoko and her mother bond.


Tomoko frowns deeply at the comic in hand, the words and drawings were started to blur as what as been read sunk further into her brain; sitting the comic down besides her, she swung her legs down and off the side of her bed, placing her hands neither side of her tights she leans forwards slightly and stared down at the carpet. Sweat began to form on her brow and slowly run down her cheeks, chin and neck; her expression had changed while sitting there. Shock, horror, realization, angry, denial and lastly acceptance.

Taking in deep intake of breath, she twists and picks up her comic then facing forwards once more stands. Tomoko marches towards her bedroom door with her head fell high as she started making her way to the only person who could explain this important fact; her mother.

Before she knew it Tomoko found herself standing before the woman she brought her into this world.

Seeing her daughter standing there staring intently at her, the middle aged woman placed her magazines down and waited for her child to speak.

"Mother is this true?" Tomoko asks holding the comic out towards the older woman, "And all these years you let me share bath water with Tomoki!"

The mother sighs while taking the comic out her daughter's hand, just when she thought the girl was going to say something of intelligence with the way she was looking at her. With a bored look she glances through the two pages, reading carefully.

"Sounds legit." Her mother states as a matter of fact, "Its not true, you are fine. ."

"But what if is true?!" Tomoko says quickly, "Make the time you said there was no angry owl in the kitchen draw!"

"My bad." Her mother says turning back to her gossip magazines, "It came out alright on the night."

"But it says here and if a girl uses the same bath water after a boy!" Tomoko hisses out while shaking violently, tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes, "that she could be pregnant! I don't want Tomoki's brat! And that's incest!"

"Look Tomoko," Her mother says calmly giving Tomoko attention once more, "It is a comic. Not real. I'm sure there has been no real cases of these things happening. And if there was, more and more family would be inbreeds."

"But-" Tomoko starts however was cut off by her mother's hand being raised up and palm facing her, a silent way on asking for her to stop.

"Look, if you're that worried about it, ask Tomoki to have one after you." Her mother asks dropping her hand back down and watched her daughter's face shift as she thought about it.

"When Tomoki comes home from playing with a ball like a dog," Tomoko spat out, half pouting half glaring, "He demands the bath first."

"You come home much sooner than he does," Her mother points out, "If you don't go straight to your room when you get back, you could have one first."

"... okay can we get back to the point." Tomoko slaps out, now fully glaring at the wall as she thinks, "Over time I have been sharing bath water with Tomoki, there is a chance I could be pregnant as we speak."

"I have a wee test upstairs." Her mother says in a thoughtful manner, "Want me to show you how to work it, then we can know for sure."

Tomoko froze for a moment, her mother's words bouncing off her skull; while a thousand thoughts flooded thought her mind, she never noticed her mother reading the magazines, flipping through the pages in a lazy way as she waits for the gears on Tomoko's brain to work.

"Yes." Tomoko says at long last, nervously looking towards her mother, "Can...can we do that...?"

Tomoko's mother placed down her magazines and stood, placing one hand around her daughter's shoulders she began to lead her to the stairs; Tomoko began to shake again, she felt her mother given her a squeeze and she calm herself.

XD~DX

"What are you two doing?" Tomoki asks his mother, when coming home he went to the bathroom and found no water in the tub, instead his mother and older sister were sitting on the side of it staring at a odd looking stick.

"Pregnancy test." Their mother answered, eyes never leaving the stick.

"Oh? …" Tomoki says before looking an odd shade of red, "So I meant have a little brother or sister..."

"No," Their mother replies, she lift her head up now and looks at him, "More like you meant get a niece or nephew."

Silence never sounded so loud.

Then he was gone, running at full speed towards his bedroom.

"No mother." Tomoko suddenly speaks up, "It would be his son or daughter."

"Oh yeah..." Her mother mumbles in thought, "Guess it would... still we have a few more seconds before we'll know... I suddenly want a grandchild."

"I'm sixteen now, so I could get married and have ten babies." Tomoko says grinning madly at this.

"Ten is a bit much..." Her mother says with a sigh, "You have to get a husband with a good job to be able to support ten children. Or just well off with money, so having your brother's child is a no-no, not only is he too young but he is not aiming for a high paying job."

"Mmm," Tomoko agrees with a hum and a nod.

Suddenly Tomoki reappears with his baseball bat in hand, his eyes were dangerous narrowed in rage.

"You might be a freak, but you're still my sister." Tomoki growls out, "Who is the one who dared touch you?!"

"Huh?" Both mother and daughter says dumbly, then turning to which other slightly red in the cheeks. A agreement seemed to pass between their eyes, "The boy/young man from the market stall that comes on the Saturday." They said together.

Tomoki was gone, his footsteps could be heard thumping down the stairs.

"What did that guy do you you?" Tomoko asks her mother.

"He was wolf whistling to every woman that passed," Her mother explains dully, as she stares at the place her son once was, "But when I walked by he had this disappointed look on his face. And you?"

"It as a windy day, all the girl's skirts were going up," Tomoko starts to explain, the same dull expression as her mother was written on her face, "When mine went up he turned his head away in disgust."

"You truly are my daughter." Her mother says with a sigh, "Don't worry, you're find someone that's just right for you. I found your father after all."

"Yeah... how did you managed that?" Tomoko asks with of interest.

Her mother laughs through her nose, "I'll tell you one day."


End file.
